Life and Times: Another look
by mirror alchemist
Summary: Side stories that didn't quite fit into the original story. Details within each chapter. (Contains OC/Canon ship teasing.)
1. Side Story 1

Later came alot sooner. My original intent was to post these in Life and Times, but I realized that it would have broken up the flow too much. So they get their own place. It's not required to read Life and Times to understand the shorts, but it does provide background information to some character's actions.

I do not own Phantasy Star or it's characters, they belong to Sega. I only own Ami and other characters that are not deemed canon in the storyline. If I use another persons' characters their disclaimers will be posted when applicable.

This short takes place sometime after PSPo2 storyline but before the prologue of Infinity.

* * *

**Reconciliation**

I had some free time from working with Emilia to do whatever I needed to do. After speaking with Lumia and Maya, I had decided to go back to the G-Colony.

I could never move on with my life until I had settled the matter with the Guardians.

I was nervous, it had been three years since I had stepped inside the place. It looked more or less the same. I didn't know what to feel when I arrived. There was some brief feeling of happiness. G-Colony was my home for much of my life with Mom and within the Guardians. The steps to the lobby of Guardians HQ were as familiar to me as if I never left.

It was good to see that much haven't changed.

_"Welcome to the Guardians, protecting the future of Gurhal!"_

_"Hello Mina, I would like to see President Martinez."_

_"Have we met?"_

_"It's been a couple years."_

_"...Ami? Ami! It's good to see you again."_

_"And you too."_

_"Hmm, it looks like President Martinez isn't scheduled for anything so I'll let her know you're coming up."_

_"Thank you."_

_"May the Holy Light guide you!"_

I gave a small smile hearing that again.

The nerves came back full force as I took the elevator to the President's office. She and I never spoke directly since my resignation. I was asked to do a mission in the six hours before the final battle with Kumhan. Chelsea handled the communications.

After all, I couldn't rant at her with all of Gurhal in trouble then.

I wasn't a Guardian anymore, but I still have that desire to protect everything.

_"Ami, it's been quite some time since I saw you. I've heard from Lumia you're in Little Wing now."_

_"Commander Waber, it's always a pleasure to see you. And yes I am."_

After I was released from being commander, Laia had appointed Orson Waber to the position.

I never blamed him for my situation with Laia.

He made the transition back into my duties as easy at it could be.

I wonder if it was because I helped bring his family together again.

Regardless, he was one of the best people to take orders from during the remainder of my time in the Guardians.

_"So what brings you here?"_

_"Going to talk with Laia, we have some unfinished business."_

_"I see, well I hope it works out. I still believe that we lost one of our best when you left."_

_"I'm always thankful for the compliment Sir. I may not be in the Guardians anymore, but my desire to protect Gurhal has never wavered. It took Little Wing to finally realize that."_

_"Good. As long as you are happy."_

_"I am Sir."_

We went our ways and it wasn't soon before I arrived at Laia's office. The door had opened. It was time to finally face my past.

_"Mina told me you'll be here Ami."_

_"Presi-"_

_"You aren't a Guardian, no need for titles."_

_"Of course Laia."_

_"Lumia and Maya miss you."_

_"Yeah. They actually suggested I come here."_

_"Have you been keeping up with your training?"_

_"Yes, I rather not relive those memories under your instruction."_

_"Hey!"_

We shared a laugh.

_"I'm sure that you didn't come by to reminisce on your trainee days."_

_"No. I wanted to clear the air about my dismissal of Commander."_

_"I thought we already explained that-"_

It was then I let it all out. Three years of pent up feelings about the entire thing. I didn't shout, I didn't cry. I even explained the true reasoning of my leaving the Guardians.

By the end of it Laia looked to understand.

_"I see, I never knew you felt so strongly about it."_

_"I did. I mean, I was happy. You saw something in me. Even through my reservations. I even asked you if you were sure about picking me. You know how that feels? 'Oh hey you helped save Gurhal, brought back your trainee and you get a big dismissal for your troubles.' I'm compassionate, yeah. But that's who I am. I just couldn't stay after that."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm sorry for what I said then. I was angry."_

_"It was already forgiven. So, you're in Little Wing now?"  
_

_"More like they found me. So if you hadn't done that I wouldn't have wound up with them. I found a place with them. So in a freaky sort of way, thank you."_

With that I left her office. I felt lighter finally getting this part of my life over with. Laia and I talk more now. I'm grateful that she never asked me to come back.

* * *

A little choppy then I would like to admit. But it's something.

Read and Review?


	2. Side Story 2 prologue

****I should have probably noted that most of these chapters are oneshots unless stated.

This is one of them times that the chapters are connected.

This chapter takes place after the Infinity storyline, but _tries_ to be as non-spoilery as possible. This specifically takes place during the actual Infinity event "Maximum Attack Infinity" and is a sorta collaboration with Moon-Child-Reo on Deviantart. Reo belongs to him and I have his permission to use him.

* * *

**Prelude to a Maximum Attack**

It has been about six months since I had finished my duties to Nagisa as her bodyguard. Life was relatively normal. So much so, I've gotten back into schooling at Parum. Other than the call for missions from Little Wing, everything was at peace.

That was, until I got back to Clad 6.

Classes were over for the week so I arrived back at my home. Before I went to my room I talked with Emilia and Nagisa. With Emilia busy doing research around Gurhal and Nagisa traveling, it made it hard to keep in contact on top of me commuting to school.

Nagisa reminded me of Vivienne, so I guess because of that I felt a sort of bond with her.

Vivienne...I couldn't prevent her fate.

I did meet her again on Moatoob, but she didn't remember me.

Or rather, it could be a different Vivienne altogether.

Vivenne was a copy cast of Helga after all.

It makes me sad to think I would never meet the Vivienne I trained with.

Anyway, as soon as I came in my terminal beeps. I found it odd that I'm getting a message on my terminal, instead of my communit.

I was even more surprised at who was the messenger.

_"Ah, I'm glad I got you Ami. I was worried that I wouldn't reach you."_

_"How did you get my contact details for my terminal anyway Hyuga?"_

_"Reo gave it to me."_

_"...well crap."_

It turns out that a lot of my friends within the Guardians made their way to Little Wing. Reo was one of them. He arrived a few months before I did. So you can imagine how surprised I was when I bumped into him on a mission.

After all, I wouldn't even consider using swords period if it wasn't for him.

_"Why do you sound like it's bad I know?"_

Oh, that's right. Hyuga was on the line.

_"Nevermind. What can I do for you?"_

_"How's your schooling? I heard from Shion that you started back up on it."_

_"It's fine, a bit tough."_

_"He seemed quite happy that you've taken up what he did."_

Yeah, like Dad, I had decided to take a degree in Photon Applications.

I mean, I can't be in Little Wing forever.

What irony.

_"Yeah, I know. I'm sure you didn't take your time away from work to just call me about my studies."_

_"You've gotten quite straight to the point Ami. We did become acquaintances during our time in the Guardians."_

_"If you're not going to get to the point then I'm going to get some work done."_

_"Being serious like Laia doesn't suit you at all. Anyway. I called because I have a job for you. Or rather, Little Wing and the Guardians. I thought I would personally ask you."_

He gave the details of the mission. There was a ship, just like Clad 6, called Clad 0. Instead of it being a resort colony, it was a pure warship. Long ago, it was shut down after serving its purpose in the experient. Somehow, this ship has become online and started to make it's way towards the sun that we orbit. If nothing was done in time, with the ammunition in the ship remaining, it would collide into that sun. The result? A mass explosion that no one in Gurhal can escape.

...Great

Researchers from GRM, Skyclad, and Guardians were making calculations about the approximate time we have until then. So it would be a couple days before it we could set out a detailed mission.

Well, at least it wasn't old forces trying to take over...again.

_"Why did you need to ask me? I would have been commissioned to go anyway."_

_"I didn't want you to feel like you were obligated. I'm asking this as a personal favor to join." _

_"If anything, you asking makes me feel like I'm obligated because we have a past. But nonetheless, I would have said yes." _

A couple days later we did indeed get pulled into a meeting about Clad 0. The mission was a joint operation between Guardians and Little Wing. The Guardians would do the initial sweep, since they were more fitted with going through missions with unknown data. But because of their size they wouldn't be able to put the ship offline without arousing the defense mechanism. If that went completely online then there was nothing we could do.

That's where Little Wing comes in.

Since there was a smaller amount of us and a lot of us were specialized at something, we would go in later and dismantle the ship. During the meeting we had gotten paired up with a partner. Since it was going to be two months before Little Wing even sets foot inside the place, it would give us time to get to know our partner. Hopefully, this will make us more efficient.

My partner for it would be Reo.

I was grateful to have him as a partner again. We rarely hung out at first, because we had different priorities within the Guardians and Little Wing. But I still saw him as something like a mentor figure.

Older brother might be a better term.

Sometimes, to my dismay...

Anyway, we took this time before our mission to catch up and train together. Even after about four years since we worked together, he hadn't changed much. He still wielded a sword just as amazing as when I first saw it.

Despite how intimidating he looks, he has a soft side.

In some ways he reminds me of Nagisa, just a bit more expressive.

Only marginally.

There were times, however, he would look at me with this look. I guess it would be a longing look. It wasn't insulting when that happened, not really. It left me feeling flustered and embarrassed.

I did mention I was still a bit off about males.

It was during a mission it happened. We were in Mizuraki C.D. getting rid of mutated creatures. We were making good progress. I stopped for a moment, to look at the scenery. Mizuraki is one of the most beautiful places in Neudaiz. The blossoms that fell make it look like it was snowing pink in the spring. I don't know what came over me. There was an image of something flashing in my mind, then black.

When I woke up I was staring at Reo. I couldn't remember why I would be on the ground. I had been taking it easy since we had been assigned partners. Mizuraki isn't known for it's high photon output, so I knew it wasn't photon poisoning. Ever since I had first succumbed to it, I have been careful about going to places that could cause it.

_"Amimi, you okay?"_

Sometime ago, he started to add an extra 'mi' to my name.

I've never had anyone give me a nickname before

It's pretty cute.

_"I'm fine. What just happened?"_

_"You just suddenly passed out. You need to take it easy."_

_"I have been. I wonder..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"No, it's nothing." _

It got worse at nights.

I guess you could call them nightmares. I had dreams about the dark. It seems weird explaining it. But I could see Gurhal covered in darkness. I would hear screaming so constant in the dream, painful screams. Whenever I did wake up, I would be exhausted. The exhaustion would last only an hour then I would feel fine.

Something wasn't right with that.

A sign?

But I had to put it behind me for now, the day that Reo and I would go into Clad 0 was drawing near.

Oddly enough, the only time this didn't happen was the night before I was going to be sent out. No, I slept a bit too peaceful that night. I was nervous going down there, pre-mission jitters.

So I put on a brave face.

Which happens to come off as sarcastic.

_"You ready Reo?"_

_"Yep, how about you?"_

_"Of course. Don't slow me down mmkay?"_

* * *

Read and Review_  
_


	3. Side Story 2 part 1

The gap between the announcement of the mission and the actual starting is to reflect that time period that PSN went down and the Infinity side had to wait until it was back up to do the event. The PSU players were able to play it on time.

* * *

**A Wing and a Prayer**

Clad 0 is a desolate place. Even though there are people about doing their missions. The ship seemed too quiet. The entrance floor of the ship looked just like Clad 6's. In the middle was a teleporter which would take us into the depths.

Emilia and Hyuga were waiting on that floor

To provide base support and do some real time calculations as the data came in.

_"Reo is your partner?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ah, then I have nothing to worry about. Take good care of her."_

_"Of course."_

_"Hey! I can take care of myself."_

Maybe a bit too hastily, I teleported down to start the mission. At that time, I felt like I was being babied. I helped save Gurhal three times. Even though during that, I was put into a week long coma, died, revived, and almost died again. But still, I wasn't the trainee who had panic attacks on Seed anymore. I had grown up to be a dependable adult.

I had felt like they didn't see the change in me at all.

I didn't protection anymore.

I was a bit fuming at that so I took that out on the creatures. I did wonder how creatures managed to find their way on this ship. It could have been possible that they were going to be a part of the offense. Also, the interior looked to be like Relics.

_"Amimi wait!"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"We should stick together, the creatures here are highly hostile."_

_"I know that. This isn't the first time I've done this."_

_"Are you mad?"_

_"You think? I'm not a child."_

_"I see that. You know, he considers you special."_

I stopped.

_"What?"_

_"He's seen that you're different. In a good way."_

_"...can we talk about it later? I need to concentrate on the mission."_

_"Yes, of course."_

It was quiet between us. What Reo had said earlier nagged at me. I would need to talk to Hyuga later. But for now, I needed to focus on the mission. The creatures were getting more hostile as we made our way down to the target area. It was like they knew of our intention and was trying to stop us.

We were only a couple floors away from reaching it before I had felt something off.

It was something malicious. Frighteningly so, for me to feel it so strongly. Something was telling me to run. I went to turn around, to ask Reo about it. I saw him crumpled on the floor.

_"Reo! Oh god, are you okay?"_

_"..."_

_"Should I call a medic team?"_

_"Get away."_

Something was wrong, the way he said that was so empty.

I still remembered what I was taught in the academy about first aid so I turned him upwards to assess him. He didn't look physically injured. But he was breathing rapidly. Heartbeat seemed to be speeding up too.

I don't think the academy told us what to do when someone like that.

Though what worried me was that his eyes were glowing.

The last time that happened, the Seed appeared not too long after.

It wasn't going to be good, even more so since I would be down a partner

With Reo's state, we couldn't continue the mission. It was simply too dangerous.

So I began to comm the base.

_"Satomora here, I need a medical team at our location."_

I was met with static.

_"Hello? Anyone?"_

Still nothing

_"Hyuga! Emilia! Pick up, someone! Dammit!"_

That feeling I felt earlier got worse.

_"I said leave!"_

Yes, I was still angry about earlier

But I wasn't going to leave Reo to himself down here.

He's my partner and my friend

_"I'm not leaving, you stupid ass."_

I felt a force push me back.

That feeling was no longer hiding its source.

It was coming from Reo.

Dark photons began to surround his form

Just like when Hyuga-

No...no

_"Then kill me! I won't be able to control myself. Don't let me become what I have hated!"_

The dark photons began to spread around the entire area, killing all the creatures. My line shield was pretty top of the line, so I was protected. I couldn't say the same for my communit though. The sudden explosion of photons busted the communit. When I was able to look again, Reo had disappeared. In his place was a dragon like creature. It kinda reminded me of De Ragan, but with swords for wings.

It was Reo

I knew it was him

No, more like I _felt_ it was him.

I felt so much darkness coming from him

It was painful, feeling all of it so close to me.

_'Don't be afraid.'_

I don't know whose voice it was, but it had lessened the feeling to a tolerable level. That dragon looked to be angry after I heard that voice.

_"I have searched for you endlessly, it is time to erase you completely just as your father banished you from the physical form! Your existence is a detriment to the ORN EMPIRE, the SEED will take over once you are dealt with!"_

The voice was speaking in my head.

It sounded so much like Reo, but deeper and no emotion.

I wonder what in the hell he was talking about.

My dad hadn't done anything.

Other than making me hate him when I was a child.

But I forgave him for that.

I was by myself with no contact to the surface. My friend had turned into a creature and seemed set on killing me. There was a chance I had to kill him.

No, I wouldn't

I wouldn't do it when Hyuga became Seed-Venas

I wouldn't do it now.

I felt my body tense up. My heart was pounding in my chest. The only thing faster was my breathing. My mind was becoming blank. I remember the feeling. I was having a panic attack. A pretty bad one too. I felt like I was going to pass out from it.

_'Don't be afraid, the light is always protecting you.'_

Those words released me from my panic attack. Something within me was telling me I had to fight him. If I didn't, then Clad 0 exploding would be the least of my worries.

Gurhal. Covered in darkness

_"I'm sorry Reo, I can't sit by and let you try to kill me. Prepare yourself!"_

I took out Dagger of Serafi, my signature twin daggers. I had gotten them a while back during a small event. They had been with me since then.

A blue light surrounded by body as I changed out of my clothing to my replica of Ursula's clothing.

If I was going to fight him, I would need every advantage I could get.

It could also be because I consider the clothing a good luck charm.

We had begun our fight. It seemed to be specialized in ranged attacks so I used the agility I've obtained over the years to avoid his attacks. If I couldn't avoid it in time, I would deflect the blows. It only served to get him angrier and release them quicker.

It would only be a matter of time before I tire out

I was fast, but I was only human.

Once my stamina runs out, I would be nothing but a target.

In that moment of thinking I saw that an energy ball was heading right for me.

I had no chance to avoid it or deflect.

The only thing I could do was brace myself for the attack

_'You are not alone.'_

I felt nothing. When I looked around, the ball was mere inches away from me. But it was frozen in place. Actually, the entire area looked to be frozen. I felt something behind me. When I turned, I saw a woman. Her back was turned to me.

_"I'm sorry, I should have saw this sooner."_

Who was she?

_"If I was still here, then he would never become like this."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Let's save him together."_

I grabbed her hand.

There was a flash of power.

Something familiar, and then she turned to face me.

I was stunned.

Mirei Mikuna was staring right back at me. It should have been impossible. She was dead, killed by her father in an accident. How did she get here? Why can I see her?

She seemed to know the confusion on my face.

_"On Rykros. Dark Falz felt your emotions. It wanted to consume it all, including your body. I took host in your body to protect you. It was the only way. I couldn't let you suffer that fate."_

_"That voice back then. It was you?"_

_"Yes, forgive me. I looked at your memories when I took host. I noticed the signs. It would be only a matter of time before he would get to this state. I had to do something. So I stayed inside, to prepare for that time."_

_"I understand."_

_"Don't worry, we won't harm him any more. I promise."_

When I blinked, I noticed that I was looking at myself. But it wasn't myself. My ears looked a bit elongated. my eyes were a bit narrower. My body was more slender in a graceful sense.

It was Mirei.

My body formed to meet her needs.

Even in her hands, my Dagger of Serafi were replaced with a Halarod. She performed a Grants to separate us. He noticed the change too. It made him just even more angry. If that was possible. He began attacking again, but in a faster succession. She avoided the attacks in a way that could be called pretty. It was almost like a dance.

I think she was floating too.

They were talking as they were fighting.

I couldn't make it out, my hearing was muddled.

Then I felt a sharp pain.

When I looked, my body was pinned against a wall and his claws. I was fading. If my body went, everyone was going to die. I wanted to do something, anything.

I could tell, his eyes were telling me that I was foolish to believe that I could survive with Mirei's help.

It was getting harder to function.

Harder to see.

I was going to die

_"Reo is my only fan club member. I can't lose him, now can I?"_

A female, looked to be about Emilia's age had appeared. She ran in delivered a punch to the form. His horn broke off and pierced a wall while dropping us.

Whoever she was, I needed to thank her when we survived.

Mirei and the female were fighting him in combination. They were tiring him out, the end was in sight. Normally, this is good thing.

Not this time.

He knew it too. How it was pointless to keep fighting. He suddenly became still. I could feel energy gathering. A desperation move. We couldn't even warn the girl before the attack fired.

It grazed her. But the force of the attack hit her hard against the wall.

_'We have to end it now!'_

_'I know. Ami, I'm sorry for putting you into this.'_

She ran into the beam.

I felt no pain as she did that. I think her powers as a Divine Maiden was protecting her, us. She was only mere inches from him. Intimately close, most would call it.

_"My love, I sense you are dying. I will do everything in my power to save you, again."_

Again?

Then she kissed his nose.

She kissed him.

Oh. My. God.

It wasn't even a peck. It was a kiss lovers give each other.

I think I felt a slight sensation on my lips while she was doing it too.

It was that moment in which I was bombarded with memories. Mirei's memories. It was only a matter of time that it would happen, since she looked into mines.

She wanted to live a normal life in unity with her role as Divine Maiden

She wanted to have a bond with her sister

She wanted to love Reo like a normal girl could.

She didn't separate from him until he had transformed back into his human form.

I was glad that he was alive.

Though I couldn't help being put off about how.

My first kiss was essentially stolen by my friend who I thought of as a brother.

By under whatever influence.

And I had no say in it.

_"I'm truly sorry."_

Mirei understood my discomfort about the entire thing._  
_

_"It's fine. At least we saved him. Will he ever go back into that?"_

_"I don't think so. But I'll be watching him closely now."_

_"This is goodbye then."_

_"Yes, thank you for allowing me to perform this one last duty."_

I should have accepted this and I did.

But it still didn't help the tears from falling.

Is this how Emilia and Nagisa felt when Mika and Wynarl left their bodies?

I felt her arms around me in a hug.

She truly was the Divine Maiden in every sense of the title.

It was like I felt the Holy Light inside me.

_"Thank you Ami, for admiring me. Those traits you wish you had, you've always had."_

* * *

Read and Review


	4. Side Story 2 part 2

I didn't know people were so interested in the Ami/Hyuga thing. It was just a throwaway to my infamy of being a fan of his. Anywho, that Mirei thing was something that was unintentional. Reo had did his half of the collaboration when I was halfway through writing the ep.3 portion of Life and Times. I figured what the hell and structured some of the later chapters to allude to what happened.

* * *

**Picking up Pieces**

When I finally woke up, I realized I was in the medical wing of Clad 6. My body felt exhausted all over. It was a hassle to even think.

I saw a hand mirror at the table so I grabbed it.

I sighed in relief as I saw that my body was back to normal. I did look nice as a Newman, but I rather not have any more body altering experiences.

I noticed there were a couple of Parunian Lilies sitting in a white vase right at my bedside.

_"Ami!"_

_"Emilia?"_

_"Thank goodness you're awake. We thought the worse down there."_

_"How long was I here for?"_

_"A little past a full day. We hadn't heard from you or Reo in hours. Then some girl named Khaled was able to comm your location with a request for a medical team. Hyuga was so relieved that there was some sort of contact that he didn't even question how she got in there without proper clearance."_

_"Khaled was her name? I need to send a thank you note to her. She saved my life."_

_"What happened down there? You two are some of the best we have."_

I was close to admitting everything.

It wasn't my place though.

_"We faced a hostile dragon-like creature. Reo took a critical hit meant for me."_

_"So that's why he's in ICU."_

_"He's in ICU?"_

_"Yep, seriously injured. The doctors say he'll make it. Thank goodness."_

_"I'll need to see him, it's my fault that he got in there."_

_"You'll go after you get discharged." _

_"Fair enough."_

It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. My body demanded more rest. Emilia could see that.

_"Go back to sleep. The doctors said that you pushed yourself past your body's limits."_

_"Oh...sorry."_

_"You're not gonna be good to anyone if you make that a habit. You're lucky that you didn't suffer any permanent damage."_

_"I won't. I learned my lesson."_

_"Good."_

_"Emilia, one more question?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Those flowers, who are they from?"_

I swore Emilia smirked when I asked that.

_"They said you'd understand."_

I just nodded my head.

I was too tired to even argue with her on the issue.

It was early evening when I woke up again. I felt a lot better. Emilia had visited again, and helped me with my discharge from the center.

To be honest I was glad I was out.

It was starting to remind me of my stay at Parum again.

Even though I was medically cleared to undergo missions again, I opted to not go back in so soon. Not only because I wanted to be sure that I was fully rested. It was too fresh of a memory to go back down there. Thankfully I wasn't pressed to go down there afterwards.

About two days later, Emilia appeared in my room. Even to my dismay, she still uses the master code to get into my room without asking. I was finishing up some papers from school I had neglected to do while away.

_"Ami, what are you doing holed up in here?"_

_"I was finishing school work before you came barging in here."_

_"You're taking a break."_

_"Shouldn't you be out overseeing the Clad 0 mission?"_

_"Not today."_

Emilia was persistent in getting me out of my room, so I obliged. Chelsea had thought it was an opportune time to open up her own café during this mission.

So that's where we headed.

Despite my initial reluctance, I was glad that I was going out somewhere. It's hard to keep a neutral attitude with everything that had happened.

It was then I started to see why Emilia wanted me out so much.

_"Oh, Ami~ how are you? I heard you were in the hospital, yes?"_

_"I'm fine now Chelsea. I had exhausted myself. Your café looks good."_

_"Ah, thank you. It was very very hard work!"_

_"It's good to see that you're out of the hospital now Ami."_

Over at the counter was Hyuga.

I swear since I told Emilia my feelings regarding Hyuga, she's been trying to match us.

I know she means well.

Speaking of Emilia, how mightily convenient that she's gone now.

_"I swear I'll kill her."_

_"What?"_

_"It's nothing. Anyway what brings you here? I thought you would be overseeing the mission?"_

_"Not today, the researchers need today to do more calculations. Emilia should have told you that."_

_"She just told me she was off. But she didn't say that it was because of that."_

_"I see. Anyway, sit with me. It's been a long time since we've talked and we weren't on a mission."_

_"Alright."_

Even after all this time, I still get nervous.

I guess that part of me will never change.

When I glanced at Chelsea she seemed really happy that I was out and being social on an informal level. The only people I had been like that around was Emilia, Nagisa, and Reo. Though, in all three cases we have a special bond.

Though, I guess you could count that Hyuga and I have a bond too.

Just one not as known as people think.

Anyway, the talk between us was just like any normal one. It was mostly catching up on the years we had no contact. He did seem a bit put off that I never contacted him, but once I told him that I was in the midst of finding what I wanted to do with my life and then getting swept up by Little Wing he seemed to understand.

I never told him about how my bond with Emilia through Mika.

Emilia can tell him that if she wants to.

_"Hmm, it seems I need to thank you Ami."_

_"What for?"_

_"During my treatment from the virus"_

_"Didn't you already thank me?"_

_"Yes, but I have to thank you again. Lumia and I talked a bit after the mission in Parum. She told me how hard you worked to get me back."_

_"It's nothing really. I do care even if I can't show it properly."_

_"I know. Thank you. And thank you for those lilies."_

_"Lilies?"_

_"Lumia told me that it was you who sent me those lilies. I'm so used to sending flowers but that was the first time someone sent me one."_

He laughed.

Not like one of those charming laughs

But he genuinely laughed.

I like it when he laughs like that.

_"Did you see the lilies on the table?"_

_"That was you?"_

_"I was only able to visit for a short time, but I bought some lilies. I told Emilia and told her you'd understand that I couldn't stay longer."_

_"I see, she didn't quite word it that way"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Never mind. Anyway thanks for those."_

Chelsea seemed excited over talking on the communit. She had this big smile on her face.

_"Oh this is good news!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I've received a message saying that Reo's out of the ICU. Good news indeed!"_

_"Ah thank the Holy Light."_

_"I need to go see him."_

_"Ami?"_

_"He was after all my partner."_

I didn't go into detail as to why the sudden rush to see him. But I had to.

It was more to confirm that what happened, actually happened.

I've been through a lot of things, but that was one of the strangest.

I flashed my ID and got quick directions as to where his room was. Oddly enough I wasn't nervous. I guess my need to know was greater.

I really should have knocked first.

I came into the room, he was in a single room, which was going to make the conversation easier. But for a moment, I blushed.

He had his hair down.

In all my years of knowing Reo, he always had his hair pinned up.

He actually looked quite attractive.

...I won't ever tell him that to his face.

_"You actually look vulnerable."_

_"Oh! Ami, hello."_

_"It's good to see that you're okay now. With everything that's happened. It did happen right?"_

_"Unfortunately."_

_"Well at least I know I'm not crazy."_

_"I'm sorry about that."_

_"It wasn't you."_

_"I tried to kill you."_

_"And what's new? I was a Guardian and I'm a part of Little Wing. Accepting the fact that I could die while I'm out there is part of the job."_

_"You shouldn't talk like that."_

_"I know, I know. I don't understand why that happened. But I know you. You wouldn't hurt me intentionally. Much less kill me. As far as I'm concerned, that dragon wasn't what you wanted to do in your heart."_

Reo and I talked for a long while. I explained to him how Mirei ended up in my body and my recollection of the events. As I talked, things began to make sense in my mind. Sometimes while we were on missions, Reo would remark that I looked like Mirei. Maybe the reason why he thought I looked like Mirei was because he was 'seeing' her and not me.

And Mika knew...

She was telling me that as she faded away

After the talk, I think we became closer. I think because we shared this event, I was able to better understand him. Mirei's memories were so strong in my mind. Sometimes it's almost as if it was my own.

He told me that he was going to be discharged today, so I decided to help him.

_"Let me pin your hair, it's weird seeing it down."_

_"O-okay."_

...His hair is really soft.

Like seriously

I don't really know why I felt the urge to do that. I had a brief image of this being done before. Mirei's memories? Probably so. He needed comfort from what happened. I could tell he was still a bit guilty about almost killing me. Even though I never blamed him for it. If this can help him a bit, then I'd gladly do it.

I came to a realization then.

I loved him

It isn't a passionate love. Not like what he and Mirei had. No, it was lighter. Platonic? I think I said earlier I saw him as an older brother.

In some ways, he reminded me of Dad, just after Mom passed.

In another life, we might have been a couple.

Anyway, I helped him to his room. His room had a bit of a Neudaiz theme. It reminded me a bit of how my room in the Guardians used to look.

He has a lot of Rappy related items in his room.

You know, seeing him surrounded by rappies wouldn't be too far of a stretch.

I noticed the photo of Mirei on his bedside. I didn't need to host her spirit to know that he loved her very much. It's tough, to not be with the one you love anymore.

I wonder how the two would have lived if she was still alive.

_"I'm probably the last person to be saying this, but no one would be mad at you if you moved on."_

_"What brought about this?"_

_"I guess you can say a residual of Mirei wanted me to tell you this. It could be a part of me too. I think I know what you're going through. This brought back open wounds about Mirei. Seeing the Seed did that to me with my mom. But we have to learn that we can't go back and change what happened. We can only move forward."_

_"Amimi?"_

_"Never mind. Just take that into account. I'll be your friend always so you know you have my support and blessing. Unless it's something that's illegal or harmful. I would beat you up so hard if it was."_

_"I wouldn't want that..."_

_"Of course you don't. Anyway, I have to get going. I have work to catch up on."_

Before I could fully let go of the event, I had to straighten out one item.

_"By the way..."_

_"Hmm."_

_"That kiss. Didn't happen."_

He smiled.

Or was that a smirk?

_"My lips are sealed. Though, you should really save that kind of passion with a guy you actually love."_

Out of embarrassment I grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at his head.

It happened to be a Rappy Doll.

It even made that 'squee' sound when it made contact.

_"S-shut up! That wasn't even me!"_

I was embarrassed beyond words. But I couldn't help smiling at his antics.

The trek back to my room was silent. My room wasn't that far, just at the end of the hallway. I should probably send Hyuga a note apologizing for leaving so early. And probably talk to Emilia. She was probably trying to set up a date and be discreet about it. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't spoken to Nagisa since before the mission. She was normally in the café in Clad 6 so I should just pop in to let her know I was okay now. I was making my way to the main lobby of Clad 6 before I saw Reo running out ahead of me.

I swear I don't know how he's so fast.

I wanted to call out to him, to see what was up. But he was already gone. Probably another mission. He healed pretty quickly so he was able to participate in missions immediately after his discharge. Probably because of whatever in him that caused that dragon to emerge.

I was stopped by Emilia on my way to the café.

_"So?"_

_"So...?"_

_"Your lunch."_

_"I know you mean well Emilia. But please don't force it. My feelings for Hyuga are...complicated. "_

_"What's so complicated? You do love him right?"  
_

_"Of course I do?"  
_

_"You want to spend your life with him right?"  
_

I paused.

Did I really?

_"I, don't know. But I have this feeling that I want to protect him. Even if he never sees me the way I want him to. I want to be near him, always."_

_"After everything that you've done, it's okay to want more."_

_"I know. But I'm okay for now."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Anyway, have you seen Nagisa? I meant to tell her that I was out of the hospital."_

_"She should still be in the café."_

_"Oh okay. Emilia?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thank you for looking out for me."_

_"It's the least I can do."_

I made my way to the café. I was about to call out for Nagisa, but I saw that she was talking with someone at one of the booths. When I looked closer, it was Reo. I wonder why he was talking with her. The two have been on missions a lot before the whole Clad 0 incident. It could be that they were partnered up for a mission again.

_"...I love you, Nagisa."_

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I decided to slip out as quickly as possible so I wouldn't get noticed. If I got spotted, I would probably complicate things.

So I took a trip to Parum.

After a quick visit to Dad, I hung around the shopping district of Holtes City. I was happy with everything that has turned out afterwards. But I had began to think about myself. Maybe this was more than saving Gurhal. Maybe it was a sign for me too.

_"To see you twice in one day, it must be luck."_

_"Oh, hello Hyuga. Again. I'm sorry about earlier."_

_"No worries, I know you two are close friends."_

_"Yeah. You're going home for the day?"_

_"I was, but I think I'll stay here for a little while longer."_

_"You wouldn't go changing your plans because I'm here?"_

_"Maybe."_

I couldn't help but blush at that statement.

So we pretty much left off where we was earlier. As we spent time together, I couldn't help but think of what I told Reo earlier and what he told me. Maybe I should follow through with what I said for once. But there was so many what ifs. There's a history that spans across our parents.

Was I even ready to handle a rejection?

_"Ami, what's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have this sad look on your face. And you're tearing up."_

I didn't even realize that I was doing that.

_"It's nothing, just over thinking."_

_"We're friends right? Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"_

_"It really is nothing."_

_"You've been acting like this since we met back in GRM. It's almost like you've been avoiding me."_

_"I haven't."_

_"Is it because I'm a Duman?"_

I was silent

How did he get such a claim?

_"What the hell are you talking about? That's not it."_

_"I'd understand if it-"_

_"It's not it. I don't care what you are. I didn't care when you turned into a Seed-form. I lo-"_

I stopped myself

I didn't think I was ready to admit those feelings to him.

Not yet, if ever.

_"Ami?"_

_"Sorry. I was saying that I consider you a good friend and I care about you. No amount of mutations or racial changes will make me feel differently."_

_"Thank you."_

_"I should smack you for making such a claim. You'd actually think I would think less of you because you became a Duman? You're the same slightly bragging womanizer I remember from when I was just out of the Academy. Even if you did get a bit taller."_

_"You wound me."_

It was silent for a while. I was a bit embarrassed about my near accidental admission. That and everything that has happened over the past few days. Like I had said, the past couple of days had been the strangest in my life.

_"Are you sure you're okay Ami?"_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah I am."_

_"You know you're a horrible liar."_

_"I'm not lying...not really. It's just a lot to take in right now."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"I wish I could, but it isn't my place."_

I wished that the answer would satisfy him for now.

It seemed like it did.

_"You need to take it easy in the future Ami. You've done so much for Gurhal already, don't think you have to do it all alone."_

Or not

_"What? Where did that come from?"  
_

_"Ami, we've known each other for years now. Everyone worries about you. What are you trying to prove by doing everything alone? You almost killed yourself out there pushing your body like that. It was the same thing on Rykros. I know it's hard since your mother died. Can't you lean on us more. Can't you lean on me more?"_

I was speechless. I never knew how much this affected him too.

I hadn't realized it at that moment, but I teared up.

_"I'm sorry Hyuga. I never knew. It wasn't my intention to push myself like that. It just happened. I was being stupid and not consid-"_

_"Ami, it's okay. Even if I'm a bit angry about your actions, I understand you wouldn't do it maliciously. I overreact sometimes." _

_"It's fine, I know you do this in my best interests."  
_

_"You probably still feel a bit weak, I'll leave you to your thoughts."  
_

I didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

What Reo had alluded at the start of our mission had started was playing in my mind.

_"Ami?"_

I didn't know I had reached out and grabbed his hand.

It felt a bit warmer than the last time.

Maybe his Duman cells make his temperature higher?

_"It seems a bit out there. But I remember when I was a rookie you had asked me to go to Commune with you."_

_"You're collecting on that now?"  
_

_"Yep. It's the least I can do. Well maybe not Commune, I've been there enough times. Somewhere where you take your dates."  
_

_"Hmm, I don't know. If Shion found out-"  
_

_"Dad doesn't have to. Besides, you said yourself you haven't had that many dates since you became a Duman. Now you're second guessing since a girl is offering? You really have changed."  
_

_"Ami you've gotten so blunt."  
_

_"Someone told me that it's okay to go for more."  
_

My heart was pounding so much

I've never been this forward with a guy before and it wasn't work related.

But he smiled at me.

_"You have yourself a date then Ami. I'll call you later."_

* * *

Updates will probably be a bit slow now, since I've caught up to all my documents.

Read and Review


	5. Side Story 3

See? I'm not dead! But seriously, thank you guys for putting up with me putting off this last chapter. Just been so busy month after month and pure fluffy isn't my strong point.

So please read and enjoy

* * *

**Forever and Ever, I'm Yours**

Sometimes I have to wonder if I made the right choice. Two months passed by after the Clad 0 incident. Everything was normal. Well as normal as it could be for a security firm who had a major hand in saving the world twice. I did have more time to attend school again. But it wasn't that long until they were out for the summer. So I did a lot a missions in the meanwhile.

I was actually coming back from one before I got a message on my terminal.

Again, I had to wonder who would call me on my terminal.

Since I always have my communit on.

_"Ami?"_

_"Oh, hey Hyuga. Why don't you contact me using my communit anyway?"_

_"I know you'll pick up on your terminal."_

_"What, hey! I don't skip out on any calls."_

_"Ha ha, don't get offended. It's only a precaution."_

_"If you say so. Any who, why did you call me?"_

_"Did you see the news in Neudaiz?"_

_"Ah yeah, the Communion went on ahead and found a new maiden."_

As it turned out the Communion wasn't really complete without a Divine Maiden. They had found someone who was going to take over that role. With Karen's blessing of course. Of course she wouldn't be heavily depended on like Karen, and Mirei before her, was.

_"It's been confirmed that her first public appearance will officially be at this year's Festa."_

_"It would make sense. A holiday for the Holy Light would be perfect to announce the maiden."_

_"As a president of one of the largest manufacturing companies in Gurhal being a devout follower of the Communion, I got an invitation for a closer viewing area."_

_"Yeah? So what does that have to do with me?"_

_"Have you forgotten already? And you were the one who had asked me out."_

_"Oh! Well sure."_

_"So you're free?"_

_"Yep, school is done for the summer and I can pull in some vacation."_

_"Great. So this weekend?"_

_"That's fine. Just meet up at the Ohtoku PPT shuttle base?"_

_"Yes. I'll see you then Ami."_

As I disconnected the link. I only look to see a certain researcher's face.

_"Emilia. Don't."_

_"Aww come on Ami."_

_"Nope."_

_"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm helping whether you like it or not."_

_"I really don't need it."_

_"Tell me, when was the last time you've been on a date?"_

_"...never?"_

_"Exactly! I'm sure Ursula wouldn't mind getting you an outfit together."_

_"That's okay Emil-"_

I swear she has a one track mind when she's determined.

But at the very least figuring out what to wear was one task off my list.

I really shouldn't be excited about this. It wasn't the first time that Hyuga and I spent time together. So why was I treating this time any different?

I really hoped that Emilia didn't ask for the clothing to be too much.

She probably would, knowing her.

Two days is a long wait. And apparently it's gotten around about my 'date'. Times I would hear squees. And people looking at me with pride.

Was I really to myself _that_ much?

I thought I had gotten over that when I became part of Little Wing.

...Apparently not.

_"What's this I hear about a date?"_

_"It's not what you think Maya."_

_"You're spending time with him, alone."_

_"Not really, we're going to the first public divination since they appointed a new Maiden." _

_"Oh at the Holy Festa? Isn't Neudaiz your favorite place?" _

_"Yeah. Why does it matter?"_

_"Hmm, so he's taking you to your favorite place."_

_"Maya! It isn't like that at all. You sound as bad as Emilia. I'm just collecting on an offer he made me when I was a rookie. That's all."_

_"It's an awful lot of thought put into it for an obligation. Just saying."_

Was it really a lot?

I mean yeah I do love Neudaiz.

It is just the two of us.

And I loved going to the Holy Light Festa as a kid.

And I was a believer of the Communion.

Not as much as others but I held on to the core beliefs of the faith.

I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. That's how expectations get too high. I rather keep a neutral attitude about this. It would be better. I get weird when I get excited.

_"Yeah yeah. I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence."_

_"Right. You keep thinking that Ami and chances will pass you by before you know it."_

_"I'll keep it in mind." _

_"I should be getting back. You know how Laia is about work ethic."_

_"Yeah, give Lumia and Laia my regards."_

_"I will. And Ami? Wear your hair down with the star earrings. With what Emilia's has been showing me designs of, you'll definitely make him speechless."_

_"Maya! Cut that out! Ugh."_

So on that day, I did end up taking Maya's advice about my hair. And the earrings. Not to impress anyone. But they were plain. I wasn't trying to impress anyone anyway.

And then there was the outfit...

_"What is this Emilia!"_

_"It's not bad. Ursula put her heart into it."_

_"Well yeah it's not bad. But what did you tell her?"_

_"That you were going out on a date with a guy."_

_"It's not a 'date' date. It's an outing between friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S Friends."_

_"Come on, let me see it~!"_

The outfit really wasn't bad. It was a white short sleeved top and blue plaid skirt with dark brown boots. But the shirt was form fitting and the only thing holding it from becoming completely open was a blue belt. I'm an above average chest size. It's really why I wear outfits that don't show it off. And the skirt was a little shorter than I liked. I think the design is based on that "Pop Series" fashion that's going around.

_"There's nothing wrong with it."_

_"Give me one of my tanks, I'm not going out looking like this."_

_"But Ami-"_

_"Not a word. I'm not trying to present myself like this."_

_"Fine."_

_"And give me my Seyagya shorts." _

After a bit of adjustment, I was finally ready to go. Emilia gave me tips all the way to the ship about what to do and not do. I swear it sounded like a mental list of my flaws or something.

_"Don't do that joking slightly sarcastic thing you do. You become more male like when you do that."_

_"Geez, I thought that was my good point?"_

_"You're doing it right now." _

_"I know I know. Don't worry so much Emilia. I'm telling you there's nothing romantic about this at all."_

Really everyone's concern for me was nice and all. But I only really needed to follow one advice. It's kind of bittersweet to remember it.

It was what Professor Tomrain had told me when we were walking.

To express my feminine side more.

Come to think of it, Mirei told me the same thing when we parted.

Anyway I arrived in Ohtoku City. It was less people than the last time I went to it.

Well to be fair the last time I went to the Festa was when I was on duty

And it was plenty of Guardians around for patrolling.

I was kinda glad for that. Made it less stressing. Hyuga was at the bench looking at the Communion base in the city when I was arrived. It really does amaze me how he gets no press following him. He is the president of GRM. Anyway, I was a bit nervous but it wasn't as it was years ago.

_"Ah Ami, you made it. I thought for a moment you had second thoughts."_

_"Pfft no. I tend to make good on my promises."_

_"Yes yes, I remember. That's why people trust you so much." _

_"You think?"_

_"I'm sure. But lets not think too much. Supposed to be a fun festival right?"_

_"Right. How long until the divination?"_

_"Hmm, a couple hours at least." _

So we spent that time at the different vendors. It was a bit odd. We always hung out at a cafe. So being out in the open like this was a new experience for me. As a kid I thought the culture of the Neudaiz was pretty. But now I think I can appreciate it.

Maybe because I'm older and there's relative peace in Gurhal.

And then I felt a hand on mines.

Of course I would react the usual way.

_"Eyah!"_

_"It's just me Ami."_

_"Why are you holding my hand Hyuga?" _

_"The closer it is to the divination time, the more crowded it gets. I wouldn't want to lose you."_

_"But we're adults, I doubt we'll get lost."_

But that didn't loosen the hold.

Not that I minded.

I couldn't help to blush a bit as we held hands. I've never really held hands with anyone like this before. There were those quick ones for encouragement. Not long ones. Despite my mild embarrassment, I did enjoy it. His hand was warm.

Maybe his Duman cells raised his body temperature?

Anyway, it was time for the divination to take place so we went to the Pavilion of Air. It's a really beautiful place. I had went there a couple times on Guardian business so it's a rarity to let people inside. The crowds were massive. I guess it was a fact that many loved the concept of a Divine Maiden.

I think I understand that feeling too.

Our seats were near the front, in a secluded section. I felt a bit under dressed, seeing many figures in the same vicinity.

_"Don't worry too much."_

_"Hyuga?"_

_"You're fine."_

Was I really that easy to read?

The crowd quieted down as the time became closer and closer. I felt a bit excited. I suppose my curiosity to who they picked was winning. I had to wonder how they found someone strong enough to take up the mantle as Maiden. From what Karen had told me, it was taxing to concentrate photons like that.

Then she appeared.

The female Newman looked young. Maybe a little younger than Emilia. But there was that air of maturity about her. Her hair reminded me of Mirei's. With it being purple and long. Her eyes were a dark blue and at the corner of her right eye looked to be a beauty mark.

The placement of the mark was vaguely familiar.

She must have been trained for a while. It felt like she was meant to be in that position. It does sound a little embarrassing to admire a kid. But there was something about her that coincided with me. Maybe our newman roots?

Then she looked at me.

That feeling intensified. Like it was calling to me. I don't know. It's hard to explain.

It was like I should know her?

The way she spoke only boost more of that maturity and fitting of the role. She had spoke about how Karen had noted the time to rely solely on Divine Maidens was over. Which was true. But she had took up the role because the Communion didn't feel whole without one. She had Karen's blessing to fulfill the role as best as she could. Soon she performed the divination.

This was the first time I had seen one so close.

It certainly looked pretty that's for one thing. I felt a surge of photons. With everything I've went through as a Guardian and Little Wing I think my photon sensing has improved a lot. It does feel a bit queasy to feel all that at once though. I may be able to feel photons at a bare respectable level. But that really didn't mean I could handle it well.

And I guess it showed.

_"Are you okay Ami?"_

_"Just a bit sick."_

_"Come on, we'll get some fresh air."_

It was kind of Hyuga to walk me to just outside of the Pavillion. It looked like one of the greater halls that Ethan, Lumia and I went to when we were gathering support for the attack on the Illuminus.

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Better, thanks. But I feel bad about leaving in the middle of it."_

_"Don't worry about it."_

_"Being part Newman sucks."_

I was glad to get a laugh out of him.

The area really did remind me of the mission on Neudaiz. I rather forget the bad parts of it though.

_"Ah, I thought I saw you two leave to here."_

When I turned, Reo was looking at us. I immediately turned red. The memory of the Clad 0 mission was still fresh in my mind.

I mean of course it would be.

That's where my first kiss happened.

Even though Reo and I had sorted all that out it was still embarrassing.

_"Reo? What are you doing here on Neudaiz?"_

_"I was asked to guard someone here."_

_"I see..."_

_"And this person had asked for you and Amimi to meet with them."_

_"What? Why us?"_

_"I don't know. She just asked for the two of you."_

So we ended up in one of the meeting rooms in the Communion. I was surprised at who had asked of us.

_"Maiden?"_

_"Please, call me Kusari. This is an informal meeting."_

_"Yes, why would you like to meet the two of us? If I may ask."_

_"That is a good question. Reo has told me a lot about you two. So I figured I should meet the two of you. I'm grateful that you accepted my invitation to the Festa."_

_"That was you Mai-I mean Kusari?" _

That same feeling for familiarity was coming back now. Why would Kusari be so interested in us to invite us to a Festa? More so, how would she even know that Hyuga would try to invite me?

Something felt off.

_"You're doing that look."_

_"Hmm? What?"_

_"You're wondering about how everything adds up Ami."_

_"Wh-"_

_"I may only be a child compared to you all, but there is a reason why I was deemed suitable as a Divine Maiden."_

Kusari had a point.

_"I apologize."_

_"Don't worry too much Ami. After everything it is normal to switch back into a civilian state. How about I offer you two personal visions as a token of friendship?"_

_"Are you even allowed to do that?"_

_"Well if no one tells then it didn't happen, correct Hyuga-nii?"  
_

I was a bit curious about what she saw about me.

So I accepted.

_"Sure, what harm could it do?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"You sure Ami?"_

_"Well, it not like I need to take it seriously Hyuga."_

_"Ah, right."_

It was weird seeing Kusari look at me like that. She was staring so intently into my eyes. Now that I think about it, she reminded me of Mirei. Kusari had that hidden kindness in her eyes that made me think about her.

I missed Mirei a little, thinking about that.

There were a couple times I wouldn't have made it without her intervention.

_"I see..."_

_"Hmm? What do you see?"_

_"Well it wouldn't be fun if I told you exactly what right? But, you are trying too hard."_

_"Trying too hard?"_

_"Yes, you try to hide behind your past. You justify it by thinking that it'll be easier for everyone. In the end you're only making it worse. I can see all that you've sacrificed to help bring Gurhal into its current state. It is okay to let that part of you go. You would be surprised by doing that what kind of eyes notice."_

That sickening feeling came back. I wasn't sure why I would feel it now. There was something unsettling about it. I had to leave again. I wasn't sure how I would respond if I stayed there.

_"Excuse me." _

I had been in the Communion grounds enough to know my way through.

I had wounded up at one of the outside pavilions. The air felt good, considering what I was feeling earlier. Why would I feel so squeamish? I shouldn't, all things considered. But here I was, leaving out a second time. Sitting by myself made me think about a lot of stuff. What Kusari said nagged me a bit. Was I really trying too hard about everything? Maya had told me something similar.

_"You really should stop running off on your own."_

_"Ah, Hyuga. Sorry, just had to leave."_

_"You want to talk about it?"_

_"It's okay. I think I got it together now."_

So the two of us stood there, overseeing the view the pavilion had to offer. Even though Ohtoku Mountain is only a hologram, it was still a majestic sight. I felt calm. Legitimately calm.

_"Do you not trust me enough Ami?"_

Until that moment.

_"Trust you enough? Of course I do. I trust you with my life."_

_"Then how come you can't open up to me about anything?"_

_"What are you talking abo-"_

_"I know what happened on Clad 0."_

_"Oh. I guess Reo told you?"_

_"Quite some time ago. You know I don't believe that a dragon suddenly appeared and there was no information even hinting that it existed. So Reo told me. I had known that he's from another time and existence. But-"_

_"Wait wait wait. Time and existence? You've known about his powers? And you neglected to tell me about this?"_

_"That's hardly the point Ami. The point is that you keep hiding things from me. You can lean on me. I was a Guardian too. I can handle it." _

I knew that. In my brain I really knew that I could trust him with whatever I said. But I couldn't help it. So many what ifs. I just couldn't deal with it. I didn't want to be the cause of any stress for him. But it seemed my silence did it anyway.

_"I'm sorry. I do trust you though."_

_"I know Ami. But you know you can lean on me. That's what you want most, right?"_

Wait. What _I_ want?

_"How much do you know?"_

_"Depends on what you're asking." _

_"I thought it was different after you woke up."_

I laughed. Kusari was right. She was completely right. I was trying too hard to hide everything from everyone. He knew everything. It was odd that he treated me differently after he woke up from being treated from the Seed Virus. It was subtle. But not really to those who really knew him.

_"Ami?"_

_"It's nothing. How long have you held this information from me?"_

_"I never really lost my memories from the Seed Venas incident. For a while it was hazy. But I suppose it started to become clear before the Rykros mission. And then suddenly, everything made sense."_

_"And you didn't say anything to me?"_

_"I was hoping you'd get the courage to say it. It didn't feel right to just tell you this and you weren't ready."_

_"Oh...I really should have said something then. But then Dad told me about working for you and I just decided to keep it to myself." _

_"That shouldn't matter."_

_"I know."_

Then he hugged me. I was shocked. Hyuga isn't usually a touching person. Nothing beyond hand gestures at least in my experience. So for him to outright hug me is something. It was comforting. It was more than my self satisfaction. For the first time in a while, I was safe. I didn't have to worry about hiding anything. I eventually returned the hug.

For once, I could actually act out my feelings.

_"I don't know how deep it goes. But I do care for you Ami."_

_"You're not saying this because of obligation are you?"_

_"No."_

Then he released me. I was still a bit dazed over this sudden advancement. I felt him look at me seriously. Which made me embarrassed. I shouldn't be. I should be happy. At some level there was a mutual feeling.

_"So what does this make us?"_

_"Hmm, I suppose we can try. See how this goes."_

_"I'm starting to think this was Kusari's plan from the start. With Reo's help."_

_"You thought that too Ami?"_

_"Yeah, but I suppose I can thank them."_

He put his hand out to me.

_"We should head back, they might start to worry."_

_"Yeah. We don't need them getting ideas." _

_"But before we go, I want you to say it once."_

I knew exactly what he was talking about. And I blushed hard. I had never said it to anyone other than family. I guess I should start changing a bit of myself then.

_"You're gonna harass me with it until I say it don't you?"_

_"Not harass. But since everyone can see it..."_

_"Fine fine."_

It was time to want for more.

To let the part that was holding back go.

I took his hand.

_"I love you Hyuga."_

* * *

There we go. A big thanks to Reo for letting me subject his character to my whims and listening to me bounce ideas and offering his opinion on some points. I think I can say I'm happy with this short. I was so torn up on whether on making a relationship upgrade or not. But I'm satisfied.

And now we can rewind the clock as I'll chronicle Ami's experiences during the Infinity storyline. I'll hopefully start posting that soon.


End file.
